


Hells angel

by Passtheweedlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Punk Harry, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passtheweedlou/pseuds/Passtheweedlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hayley Kiyoko as Raven Ryan<br/>Demi Lovato as Effy Sharpe<br/>Luke Spiller as Oli Maddox<br/>Channing Tatum as Jayden Stratts (: x</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hells angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hayley Kiyoko as Raven Ryan  
> Demi Lovato as Effy Sharpe  
> Luke Spiller as Oli Maddox  
> Channing Tatum as Jayden Stratts (: x

Everything will be in Niall's point of view unless stated otherwise x

I knew it was a bad idea to be walking London streets by myself at midnight but I had no other choice. Liam wasn't answering his phone and my car had decided that today was the day that it was going to stop working, resulting in Liam having to take me to work. It was Friday and Friday was the day that I worked late at the library. Normally I was done by 10 but we had last months delivery of books as well as this months resulting in me having to file them into the system.

I had my earphones in and my music was on full blast meaning that I was deaf to the outside choice. It seemed that today was the day I was full of all the bad choices. I turned down the alley way that was my short cut home. It was dimly lit so when I walked into a human, it wasn't really my fault. I pulled out my earphones to be met with a girl. Her hair was a platinum blonde, tied up in a messy bun. For a girl, she was rather intimidating. She dropped her cigarette on the floor and stamped it out, breathing smoke in my face. As I started coughing, another girl emerged from the shadows.

"Effy, look what I ran into" The girl with the platinum blond hair spoke out as the other girl, whose name I'm guessing is Effy, stood next to her. 

"Well isn't he just the cutest little thing. Do you think he's seen anything?" 

The girl with the platinum blond hair spoke out. "Well Ef, you never can be too sure. I think we should kick the shit out of him, just to be on the safe side"

For a pair of girls, I had to admit, I was shitting myself. I was a scrawny male who couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. I gulped as they both made their way toward me and as my back hit against a wall, I closed my eyes waiting for the hit to come. When a few seconds had past and I didn't feel any pain in my face, I opened an eye to find the girls stood with a third person. 

"Effy, Raven, what have I told you? You can't just go hitting innocent random people."

The Raven girl looked utterly confused and was about to say something when the third person shushed them. 

"Go, I'll deal with him."

The two girls wondered toward the other end of the alley and it wasn't long until I heard a motorbike start and the noise of it got quieter as it went of into the distance. Once the noise was almost none existent , I heard a sigh and saw a man come closer to me. As soon as I saw his face, I knew that calling him beautiful would be an insult. He was beyond that. He was wearing a leather jacket and I could see a black stretcher in his ear. He had a stud in his nose and a smirk on his lips. Where his jacket was pushed up, I could see tattoos littering his arm. It was the first time in a long time that I was speechless. 

"Fancy going on a ride, Sweetheart?"


End file.
